This is a double-blind, randomized Phase I study to evaluate the safety, tolerability, and immunogenicity of BIOCINE CMVgB vaccine at the doses of 5, 30, and 100 5g administered with either MF 59 emulsion or alum. The main objective is to determine the optional CMVgB antibody dose and the best adjuvant (MF59 or alum) to be used for future studies in 46CMV-seronegative subjects.